Zoe and the grips
by joelygoat
Summary: Our hero Zoe meets the death grips


Goat Fucker™ Productions presents

Zoeona fucks the 'Grips Part 1

Zoe whined, her pale ass in the air as Stefan spread her cheeks. Her hands were tied behind her back, the only thing keeping her from falling flat on her face being the taught leash connecting to the choking collar around her tense neck, the 5 millimeter spikes on the collars links digging into her skin, making hair thin streaks of blood run down towards her exposed chest.

Stefan grunted, pushing an egg shaped plug up her resistant pucker, earning a shriek from the gagged girl, the only lube used being the juice leaking out of her trimmed pussy.  
"I'll fuck you in half." He breaths into her ear, leaning over her as the plug slides in place, the base being an enamel plate of the album cover of the powers that B, instead of a gem or tail, Ride did not roll like that.

Zoe's eyes grew wide as the black man pushed his large, throbbing penis against her moist slit, dropping the leash and instead taking a hold of her hair, pulling her head as far back as her neck allowed, licking the tiny holes that formed a pretty little line of red.  
She glared at him as he pulled away from her throat, if she wasn't gagged she'd probably say something along the lines of "Just push it in already, motherfucker! Show me what you got, cunt!"

Stefan didn't waste any more time teasing, as it was not in his nature. Using her hair as a handle to help himself go straight he plunged into her, his disco stick spreading the puffy pink lips wide as the girl squirmed, her breath hitching multiple times, almost as if she was crying or laughing. This only drove Mr. Grips further, his large hand smacking down on her right asscheek, leaving a red imprint that could probably identify our main man if it was left at a crime scene.

With each stab into the white girls cunt, Stefan came closer and closer to the very depth of her, soon hitting up against her cervix, his mouth hanging open.  
"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" He called into her ear as he speed up, the sound of meat hitting meat filling the room along with the smells of sex, sweat, 5th grader perfume and the purest crack-cocaine.

after ramming the poor girl like the demon of pure sex that her was, Stefan let go of the girls hair, about a hamsters worth of hair still in his hands however, along with looks like daggers from Zoe, they didn't keep their power for long, her eyes rolling back into her head as he pulled his cock out with a loud pop, not unlike a cork shooting out of a champagne bottle.  
Without a warning he pulled the plug out of her ass, earning another shriek and an attempted kick from the whore at his mercy, her tight ass gaping slightly, just enough for what he had in mind.

Zoe breathed heavily, her head resting against the bed, until a "quack" made her shoot up, her head turning around as far as it could. There was Ride, holding a yellow rubber duck with a fish in its mouth. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to, she knew exactly what was going to happen.  
His strong hand took a firm grip of her lower body, pushing the rubber birds' tail end against her gaping asshole, Zoe wincing and whimpering as the slick rubber slid into her body. As her ass swallowed the miniature bird a muffled quack could be heard, Stefan grinning manically. 

She could feel the toy settle in her bowls, the feeling incredibly uncomfortable, which only increased when Stefan flipped her over, pushing her knees up to her chest, plunging deep into her right away, quacks being heard with each thrust into the squirming girls cunt.  
"I fuck white bitches! I make them cum! I fuck white bitches with my giant cock!" He hollered into the room, not paying any attention to the tears running down the moaning Zoe's face, her expression being that of pain and pleasure as she kicked against him, her insides clamping down on him hard, milking him as she orgasmed from the sheer intensity of the act.

As he pulled out of her for the second time me removed her gag, but before she could say anything he shoved his hellhammer down her throat, his fingers going up her ribs and grabbing her tits as he fucked her throat like he had her pussy, cum shooting out of her nose as he yelled, his balls twitching in her face. In the corner on a chair sat Andy, quiet, watching, always just watching.


End file.
